


Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossover Ideas

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Just a book of crossover ideas for Dragon Age and Skyrim.
Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Faeren

**Name:** Faeren

 **Nickname:** Fae (Most) The Little Princess (by General Tullius) My dear (by Elisif)

 **Title(s):** Princess of Skyrim. The Fairest One of All. Princess of Solitude.

 **Species:** Falmer/Nord

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

Elisif the Fair (Mother)

Unknown Falmer (Father)

Torygg (Step-Father; deceased)

**Bio:**

_I will write up a full bio if this story is chosen, but in my head, Elisif's experience with the falmer is not a good one, or a wanted one, but she does love Faeren, as did Torygg who raised her as his own knowing full well the circumstances of her conception. Both Elisif and Torygg were extremely protective of her, basically locking her away in the Blue Palace to protect her from the world outside._

**Personality:**

Faeren is a kind, elegant, graceful, angelic, loving and gentle person as well as a hopelessly romantic one. She is seen as a slightly shy, playful and carefree young woman as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Faeren is a very loyal and honest individual.

Despite her innocence and apparent dependence on others' actions and opinions, Faeren isn't as passive or helpless as she may seem at first sight. For example, she's rather annoyed by how Elisif, despite Faeren's age, treats her like a little child, which gives a hint that Faeren, in fact, is prone to independence and not willing to rely purely on somebody's opinion.

Faeren is well known for her kindness and optimism. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the people of Solitude rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Coined as the "Fairest One of All", Faeren's beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart. With no negativity within her, Faeren is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence.

**Physical appearance:**

Faeren is a supremely beautiful young woman, with wavy waist-length white hair like snow, green eyes, and lips that shame the red rose. She has a stunningly tall slender figure and her skin is fair and flawless.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Not sure power-wise given that the falmer and nords don't really have 'powers' and I already have a Daenerys based story.

**Pairing:**

Dragon Age Inquisition male members only

**Dragonborn status:**

Given her personality, I don't really see her as the Dragonborn, but maybe a political engagement with the Dragonborn which leads him in search of her after she goes 'missing'.


	2. Diana

**Name:** Diana Stormcloak

 **Title:** Princess of the Nords.

 **Species:** Nord/Aedra

 **Homeland:** Windhelm

 **Age:** Early 20s

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

Ulfric Stormcloak (Father)

Mara (Mother)

Boag (Grandfather)

**Powers and Abilities:**

Diana’s powers are a result of the blessings she received from Mara. Her abilities in large part come from her upbringing in the martial society of Windhelm.

**Superhuman Strength:**

Her level of super strength is comparable to that of the earth itself (as this is where she derives her powers). If she removes her bracelets and she goes into a "berzerker rage" of power. Diana's bracelets are what protects her opponents from her intense power.

**Superhuman Speed:**

She has been shown to be faster than half the speed of light. She can disarm human opponents of their weapons instantly and she can immobilize her opponents in the blink of an eye.

**Invulnerability/Durability:**

Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks.

**Healing Factor:**

In the rare instance when Diana is harmed, her body heals from any injury instantly without scarring

**Divine Wisdom:**

This gives her a degree of wisdom beyond that of most mortals and gives her a strong moral sense. This also aids her in her tactical ability. She is among the smartest and wisest, even Ulfric has admitted that she has a wisdom he has never witnessed.

**Super Stamina/Agility:**

Diana's agility is on a super-human level.

**Great Beauty:**

Although not a real power in itself, she received a blessing of great beauty.

**Enhanced Sense:**

Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell are all on super-human level. Diana has the (Hunters Eyes) which allows her to always hit her mark and see far distances.

**Other Assorted Divine Powers:**

The ability to see in darkness and through illusions.

Due to her wisdom, she can learn languages faster than a regular person.

She can talk to animals.

**Martial Combat:**

Diana is trained in a variety of martial arts, making her a master of unarmed and armed combat.

**Weapons and Equipment:**

**Lasso of Truth:**

The Lasso of Truth forces people to tell the truth. It was gifted to Diana by Mara when she turned sixteen. It is able to restore people's lost memories get rid of illusions or cause illusions to those it holds and heal the holder's body cure insanity and protect people who are in close proximity to it from magical attacks.

**Bracelets of Victory:**

These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from the remains of her grandfather Hoag's shield. Diana can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her. She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. When Diana crosses them to protect her from impact with larger projectiles as well as damage inflicted by explosions and collisions with hard surfaces, the bracelets generate a small magical shield.

**Royal Tiara:**

Her tiara is razor-sharp and can be used so as to return to her when thrown.

**Battle Armour:**

When faced with a larger threat, Diana will wear her battle armour for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. She will also additionally use a shield for added defence when she deems it necessary.

**Martial Weapons:**

Diana is depicted as quite skilled in a number of martial weapons. She has shown to be adept with swords, battle axes and spears. She tends to favour swords though in particularly difficult fights. Her knowledge of martial weapons extends to other less conventional weapons, including broken bottles.

**Magical Sword:**

On occasions, Diana has employed a magical sword of unknown (though presumably Nord) origin.

**Pairing:** Open (Though like the idea that she is part of Origins; so maybe Alistair)


	3. Svari

**A/n - this one is a little different. This is Tamriel and Thedas being the same world. And that Tamriel exists beyond the Amaranthine Ocean and Frozen Sea in the East that joins the Sea of Ghost that lies North of Skyrim. Because of the time it takes and the dangers, not many cross the waters. To Tamriel, Thedas is known as the Land of the Lost. To Thedas, not many know of Tamriel's existence as no one dares to cross the oceans. Both lands have evolved differently, with it's own history and events which has marked them individually.**

**A/n – I juggled between Ulfric and Torygg as her father, so either is fine for me but this has been written with Ulfric as her father.**

**Name:** Svari Stormcloak

 **Titles:** Princess of Windhlem. Princess of Skyrim.

 **DOB:** 9:11/4E 173

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

Svenja Rutherford (Biological Mother)

Ulfric Stormcloak (Biological Father)

Cullen Rutherford (Twin Brother)

Rolf Rutherford (Uncle/Cullen's adopted father)

\- Born: Windhelm

\- Occupation: Travelling trader

\- Fled Windhelm and Skyrim after the birth of Cullen and Svari

Delia Rutherford (Aunt/Cullen's adopted mother)

Mia Rutherford (Cousin)

Branson Rutherford (Cousin)

Rosalie Rutherford (Cousin)

Unnamed son of Branson (First Cousin Once Removed)

Henrik 'Bear-Skinner' Rutherford (Grandfather)

\- Hunter

Agnete Rutherford (Grandmother)

\- Merchant

**Bio (Pre-life):**

Svenja and Ulfric first met as teenagers whilst she was tending to her mother's market stall and Ulfric was instantly smitten with the beautiful young nord girl.

The Great War broke out between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire in the latter half of 4E 171. According to Thalmor documents, Ulfric was captured by the Dominion early in the conflict and interrogated by Elenwen, who later became First Emissary to Skyrim. Through this interrogation, they learned his importance, and he yielded information which they then convinced him had been essential in their seizing of the Imperial City, though the city had actually fallen before he gave up the information. They eventually allowed him to escape.

Ulfric returned to Windhelm, changed, and pursued Svenja with renewed vigour and insistence. But Svenja by this point was engaged to be married to Balagog gro-Nolob, an orc she had fallen in love with whilst Ulfric was away.

When Ulfric heard of this, he had Balagog gro-Nolob beaten and thrown out of Windhelm, and then went to comfort Svenja after she received a letter from 'Balagog', which has in fact been sent by Ulfric. Ulfric, eventually forced himself upon Svenja which resulted in her pregnancy.

**Birth:**

Svari was born to Svenja and Ulfric in Windhelm along with her older twin brother Cullen. The birth of the twins proved to be too strenuous for Svenja and she died mere moments after holding her children and making Rolf promise to protect them from Ulfric.

After Svenja died, her brother Rolf, intended on taking the two babies as well as his young family across the Sea of Ghosts to escape Ulfric.

Delia had taken young Mia and Cullen to the docks whilst Rolf gathered Svenja.

On the way out of their home, Rolf was faced with Ulfric and a small contingency of armed soldiers. Ulfric demanded to know where Rolf was taking his daughter, not intending to allow him to take his daughter from him. Unaware that there were two babies born to Svenja.

Knowing there was no way he was going to be able to leave with Svari without a fight, a fight he knew he wouldn't win, he handed over the baby to Ulfric. Aware that doing so would break the promise he made his sister.

Svenja was raised mostly by Boag in her early years whilst Ulfric left to fight. After Boag's death and Ulfric's return, Svenja was raised by her father with heavy emphasis on military training.

**Personality:**

I don't have a full idea of her personality yet, but strong, independent, brave, very much a nord. Very much like Ulfric because of the way she was raised by him. Though she doesn't really share the whole anti-elf thing.

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Magic:** Svari has some level of skill with magic.

**Abilities:**

Fighting, archery, one handed, shielding, etc, I will get around to writing a full powers and abilities up at some point.

**Pairing:** Blackwall

**Dragonborn status:** Svari seems likely and fitting to be dragonborn. If that is what you guys would like.


	4. Svari (Edited)

**A/n – I juggled between Ulfric and Torygg as her father, so either is fine for me but this has been written with Torygg as her father.**

" _Power is dangerous. These are the words of the Gods. But that power, that danger, is everything. It lives in an army that will protect my people and my rule. I listen silently to the ramblings of men. Those who dream of danger may awake to death. But life must be lived to the fullest before it is over. I embrace the idea of life and death. For I am not the one in charge of my fate. The gods have already written my story. Victory or Sovngarde."_

 **Name:** Svari the Strong

 **Other Name:** Svari Rutherford

 **Titles:** Princess of Solitude. Princess of Skyrim. Rightful Heir. True High Queen of Skyrim. The People's Princess. Warrior Princess. Dragonborn Princess.

Alduin Bane, DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim, Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, Silent Thief Master, The Revered Peacemaker, The Victorious Liberator of Windhelm, The Vicious Conqueror of Whiterun, Savior of Solstheim, Champion of the Nine Divines, Champion of sixteen Daedric Princes, Friend to Orcs, Honorary Member of the Moth Priests, Dovahkiin/Dragonborn, Restorer of the Eldergleem, Vanquisher of The Vampire Morvath, Escaper of Cidhna Mine, Destroyer of the forsworn, Vanquisher of the Wolf Queen, Master of the Thu'um, Future High Queen of Skyrim, Future Jarlessa of Solitude.

**Occupation:**

Princess of Skyrim

Arch-Mage (College of Winterhold)

Listener (Dark Brotherhood)

Guild-master (Thieves Guild)

Bard (Member of the Bards College)

Dragonslayer of the Blades

Vampire slayer of the Dawnguard

Dwemer Expert

Dragonborn

Mercenary

**Appearance:**

**DOB:** 9:11/4E 171

 **Age:** 30 (9:41/4E 201)

**Family:**

Svenja Rutherford (Biological Mother)

Torygg (Biological Father; deceased)

Cullen Rutherford (Younger Twin Brother)

Rolf Rutherford (Uncle/Cullen's adopted father; deceased)

\- Born: Solitude

\- Occupation: Travelling trader

\- Fled Solitude and Skyrim after the birth of Cullen and Svari

Delia Rutherford (Aunt/Cullen's adopted mother; deceased)

Mia Rutherford (Cousin)

Branson Rutherford (Cousin)

Rosalie Rutherford (Cousin)

Unnamed son of Branson (First Cousin Once Removed)

Henrik 'Bear-Skinner' Rutherford (Grandfather; deceased)

\- Hunter

Agnete Rutherford (Grandmother;deceased)

\- Merchant

Istlod (Grandfather; deceased)

Elisif the Fair (Step-Mother/Adopted Mother)

**Bio (Pre-life):**

Svenja and Torygg first met as teenagers whilst she was tending to her mother's market stall and Torygg was instantly smitten with the beautiful young nord girl.

Torygg pursued Svenja with vigour and insistence for many years but she was disinterested. When Svenja turned twenty, Torygg's patience was thinning and he asked her point blank to be his wife and eventual Queen. But Svenja by this point was engaged to be married to Balagog gro-Nolob, an orc she had fallen in love with so refused Torygg.

When Torygg heard this, he had Balagog gro-Nolob beaten and thrown out of Solitude, and then went to comfort Svenja after she received a letter from 'Balagog', which has in fact been sent by Torygg. Torygg, eventually forced himself upon Svenja which resulted in her pregnancy.

**Birth:**

Svari was born to Svenja and Torygg in Solitude along with her younger twin brother Cullen. The birth of the twins proved to be too strenuous for Svenja and she died mere moments after holding her children and making Rolf promise to protect them from Torygg.

After Svenja died, her brother Rolf, intended on taking the two babies as well as his young family across the Sea of Ghosts to escape Torygg.

Delia had taken young Mia and Cullen to the docks whilst Rolf gathered Svenja.

On the way out of their home, Rolf was faced with Torygg and a small contingency of armed soldiers. Torygg demanded to know where Rolf was taking his daughter, not intending to allow him to take his daughter from him. Unaware that there were two babies born to Svenja.

Knowing there was no way he was going to be able to leave with Svari without a fight, a fight he knew he wouldn't win, he handed over the baby to Torygg. Aware that doing so would break the promise he made his sister.

In 4E 201, Svari's father was killed by Ulfric Stormcloak. Joining the Legion, Svari aided them in arresting Ulfric for the crime and was present in Helgen to witness his execution. During this time, Alduin, the Nordic god of destruction, returned and attacked Helgen.

Svari escaped with the help of Hadvar, a Legion soldier.

After assisting and gaining the favor of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Svari later learns that she is Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, a person charged with the duty of defeating Alduin and the dragons.

Over the following year, Svari fought and worked hard to defeat Alduin, help the people of Skyrim, and stop the Civil War. Eventually doing so before returning to Solitude to take her father's throne and her place as High Queen. But before she can, news of unrest across the Sea of Ghosts has her people scared and worried. Svari postpones her coronation until they are sure that the Dragonborn is no longer needed.

**Personality:**

Svari is a shield-maiden, who fights alongside her male counterparts, and is very adept in battle. She also has a sense of adventure, as well as fierce ambition and the desire to rule.

Whilst physically able, she is also a very loving person to those close to her. She also is compassionate of non-nords, as she protected an Argonian woman in Rifton from being raped by a group of nord men.

Svari has a great love for children.

Svari is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and strong-willed person, who, while initially somewhat naive, has become all the wiser through her time travelling as Dragonborn. An outspoken egalitarian, she fights for what she believes in and generally for the betterment of her people through love and mutual understanding, as taught to her by her step-mother. Growing up, Svari also proved herself headstrong and determined to do what she wanted, such as training in hand-to-hand combat despite her father initially forbidding it. In this way she is quite stubborn; if she believes something is the right thing to do, then she will do it.

Whilst travelling as Dragonborn has tempered some of Svari's more blindly held beliefs, she still holds true to her core values of kindness and compassion, and further grew into an exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic woman.

Indeed, through her compassion and unbreakable spirit, Svari has given renewed hope to many of her companions, friends, and people throughout the years.

Even alongside all of her kindness, compassion, and empathy, Svari is still also a warrior at heart, and when someone she cares about is hurt, becomes far more relentless and ruthless. Outside of battle, however, Svari can also react indigently and negatively towards people who disrespect her, her relatives, or those she cares about.

She even shows signs of enjoying a good battle when they put up a good fight. This was seen when she briefly smiled and laughed when she was beaten to the ground by Alduin.

Perhaps due to her nord background, Svari greatly respects other noble selfless warriors.

In addition, Svari appears to hold members of her close family in high esteem. In addition to the respect she has for her father and step-mother.

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Dragonborn:**

_"Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy evil."_

A Dragonborn, is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal. They can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the Dov, called the Thu'um.

Much like previous Dragonborn individuals who existed throughout history, such as Reman Cyrodiil, Tiber Septim and Miraak, Svari has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing her to learn words of power almost instantaneously.

**Thu'um:**

The Thu'um, also referred to as Storm Voice or simply the Voice, is a form of magic Svari can use as Dragonborn.

**Mage:**

Svari, which first and foremost is a warrior, has some magical talent from her time studying at the College of Winterhold. She excelled at Restoration spells, specifically healing and protective wards. Though her fire spell is precise, used many times when travelling to create campfires but her main focus is on her sword and shield.

**Abilities:**

**Master swordsman:** Svari is highly proficient in swordsmanship and prefers to use her sword in battle alongside her magic.

 **Master Martial Artist:** Svari is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her elf-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility.

 **Master Thief:** After her time with the Thieves Guild, Svari is a master thief.

 **Master archer:** Svari has been wielding a bow since she was a small child. With her mastery in archery, Svari can precisely hit targets from great distances with such tight groping. She can shoot objects off of people without harming them, and retain her accuracy even whilst in rapid movement. Svari can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Her proficiency with her bow is equally effective in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. Svari is even able to shoot targets while riding her horse.

 **Acrobatics/Free-running:** Svari is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, she is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance.

 **Honed senses:** Svari is able to pick up danger before anyone else in her vicinity does. Her keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. She is likewise able to anticipate attack patterns.

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:** Svari is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and with her powers is one of the deadliest combatants in the entire universe, allowing her to compete with and defeat some of the most dangerous combatants one-on-one. She is very flexible and precise in her manoeuvrers, able to change her battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate, allowing her to take on and defeat multiple fighters of advanced fighting prowess and enhanced/powered individuals. Svari can also utilize pressure points strikes to systematically take down her foes.

 **Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:** Svari is extremely deadly with knives, able to kill a man with a single stab. Svari is also proficient with knives in long-range combat and can utilize her arrows as improvised knives to stab her enemy.

 **Master marksman:** Svari's super senses gives her a remarkably precise aim and skill with various projectile weapons.

 **Expert Horserider:** Svari has spent most of her life around horses and as such is a very talented rider.

 **Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:** Svari is very elusive. She can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. She is also a master escape artist, able to free herself from various confinements, such as having been able to escape from being tied to a chair.

 **Talented cook:** Svari is said to be an talented cook.

 **Adaptability:** Svari has shown herself to be highly adaptable to certain situations

 **Bibliophile:** Svari is an avid reader and collector of books.

 **Enchanting:** Svari is skilled at enchanting her weapons and armour.

 **Smithing:** Svari is talented at smithing. Svari has created her own armor, swords, daggers, arrows and jewelry.

 **Lockpicking:** Svari can lockpick almost anything, she has difficulty with magically sealed objects and doors.

 **Pickpocket:** Thanks to her time with the Thieves Guild, Svari is capable of picking most pockets.

 **Alchemy:** Svari is knowledgeable in various types of potions and poisons and is capable of mixing and brewing them.

 **Writing/Storytelling:** Svari has some skill in storytelling and writing. She writes and illustrates her own adventures. She even visits the orphanages around Skyrim to tell the children epic tales.

 **Hunting/Tracking:** Throughout her youth, Svari would hunt and track animals for food, bedding, clothing, etc. She became very skilled in this.

 **Dwemer Expert** : Svari has spent time studying old Dwemer ruins and learning from experts to increase her own knowledge.

 **Multilinguist:** Having travelled all across Tamriel as a child, Svari has picked up a lot of languages, and even more since becoming Dragonborn. On top of Tamrielic (Common tongue), she can at least understand and read these, she may be able to speak them as well, such as Dovahzul: Aldmeris, Daedric (has own alphabet), Dragon Language (Dragonish/Dovahzul), Dwemeris, Ehlnofex, Jel (Argonian), Nordic, Ta'agra (Khajiiti) (sometimes simply called "Khajiiti"), Tsaesci, and Yoku/Yokudan.

**Equipment:**

**Armor:** Svari wears a unique piece of armour, comprised of mostly black leather with a underlayer of chainmail, there is also two patches of chainmail on her shoulders.

 **Sword:** Made of moonstone and steel.

 **Shield:** Round wooden shield in blue with black nord line designs on the face.

 **Backpack:** Svari's backpack has been enchanted to hold more than it seems, though not unlimited it does hold a significant amount of items, including but not limited to:

 **Dragonborn Book Series:** Svari has written down her adventures, though she changes the names of most she meets.

 **Journals:** To help with her Dragonborn book series, Svari writes down everything, including sketches of creatures, dragons, people, maps of places.

 **Books:** Svari has collected a lot of books since she became Dragonborn, whilst most are kept at the Blue Palace.

 **Food Parcels:** When she travels, Svari prefers to prep, cook and eat her own food, and often will be found with a little packed lunch, though she will support local businesses by eating dinner in taverns when she can.

 **Staff:** Whilst she prefers to use her hand to cast magic, she does have a staff just in case.

 **Robes:** When not wearing her armour she dresses down into mage robes.

 **Water canteen:** Attached to the outside of her backpack, Svari uses this for water.

 **Bedroll:** Attached to the bottom of her backpack.

 **Rope** : Svari carries a roll of rope with her, this is usually attached the her backpack beside her canteen.

**Quotes:**

"You couldn't kill me if you tried for a hundred years." – Svari

"The truth can be a bad choice for a wise man." – Svari

"If the gods don't protect me, then who can?" – Svari

"We have one life... so go and live it." – Svari

"The future is open. Trust in the gods. Live for each moment." – Svari

"Life is about suffering. There's no escape from it. That's the truth. What's important is how we deal with suffering, how we deal with the truth." – Svari

"Don't talk of mistakes! We all make mistakes. Sometimes for bad reasons, and sometimes for good ones." - Svari

**Pairing:** Blackwall and/or Bull

**Plot:**

**\- Upon receiving news of the conclave, Elisif orders a contingency of men to go, Svari demands that she be the one to lead them, that if this threatens Skyrim, then it threatens her people and she should be the one to investigate. Elisif reluctantly agrees but tells her to be careful, she has a country to come back and rule.**

**\- Tamriel and Thedas are the same world. Tamriel exists beyond the Amaranthine Ocean and Frozen Sea in the East of Thedas that joins the Sea of Ghost that lies North of Skyrim. Because of the time it takes and the cold weather, not many cross the waters and survive (I put travel times at anything between 30-40 days depending on the vessel, number of sails, weather, ice etc (Based on England to America in the Middle Ages)). Both lands have evolved differently, with it's own history, calendar, and events which has marked them individually but they are both aware of one another.**

**\- Cullen is aware that he has a twin sister, it was never kept from him, but he was told she was stolen away as a baby (which is kind of true). He is aware that Rolf and Delia are not his true parents, but does think of them as if they were, given that they raised him. He is also aware that his family is not technically Ferelden, though he does consider himself Ferelden through and through.**

**\- Svari is unaware she has a brother. Rolf Rutherford tried sending letters and messengers to Svari when she was older, but none ever made it past Torygg. She knows her biological mother was called Svenja Rutherford though but believes that her mother died in childbirth (she did) and was then raised by Torygg and Elisif. She was never told that she was stolen from her mother's family.**

**\- Herald of Andraste/Inquisitor: I think I prefer the concept of her not being the herald. But as a companion. Just adding more power to her might be a little over the top. But having her aid the Herald could work.**


	5. S'ena Khamhan

**Name** : S'ena Khamhan

 **Nickname** : Sena

 **Titles:** "Ysmir," Dragon of the North. Honoured Thane of All of Skyrim. Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Guild-master of the Thieves Guild, Member of the Bards College, Dragonslayer of the Blades, Vampire slayer of the Dawnguard, Savior of Solstheim, Champion of the Nine Divines. Last Dragonborn.

 **Age** : 25 (This is set about 5 years after the events of Skyrim)

 **Species** : Khajiit

 **Specialisation** : Assassin

 **Appearance** :

 **Fur** : white with black markings

 **Hair:** greyish brown

 **Eyes:** yellow

 **Height:** 5ft 6 inches

 **Tail:** S'ena's tail is incredibly thick furred as her physiology adapted her for Skyrim as she grew up.

 **Armour:** S'ena likes to wear the nightingale armour, as it covers her features, keeping her warm, though she wears a Dark Brotherhood patch on her shoulder (white handprint).

**Family:**

Jo'ira Khamhan – Mother (Deceased)

Shozahr Khamhan – father (Deceased)

Astrid – Foster mother (Deceased)

Arnbjorn – Foster father (Deceased)

Saren (Striped Senche Panther) – A gift from Ulfric after she helped him become High King.

Zale(Great Elk – Mount) – A gift from Jarl Skald the Elder, when she moved into The Pale.

**History:**

S'ena was born in Cyrodiil. Her parents were both part of a khajiit caravan, but that caravan was raided by bandits, Shozahr begged for his heavily pregnant wife to flee and she did.

Arnbjorn in werewolf form found Jo'ira, severely injured and in labour, the beast lay beside her and waited. (I like to think the werewolves see the khajiit as kin and vice versa, both being beasts) When Arnbjorn returned to his human form, Jo'ira was dead and her baby lay screaming against her chest. He took the baby and a letter written in Jo'ira's last moments giving the baby a name. S'ena.

Arnbjorn and his wife Astrid raised S'ena in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, because of this S'ena talks more like a Nord then a khajiit.

**S'ena was trained in:**

Stealth

Speed

Intelligence

Sneak

Acrobatics

Marksman

Light Armor

Alchemy

Blade

And as such S'ena is very gifted at archery and poisons.

Because of her race, she is more than adept at sneaking and lockpicking.

**Personality:**

S'ena is quite to those that do not know her, most assume she is either death or mute or both, when in fact she is calculating the person standing before her. To those that do know her, she is warm, funny, kind, caring and very protective. She is slow to trust and even slower to let her feelings control her, as shown when she readily killed Astrid and Arnbjorn for betraying the brotherhood.

**Plot:**

Five years after S'ena slew Alduin and returned to Skyrim a hero she lives a quiet life in her home, Heljarchen Hall (The Pale hold).

When a strange black six-eyed wolf starts to appear in her life, S'ena once again dons her nightingale armour and follows the wolf to a long-abandoned and mysterious shrine.....

Inside S'ena finds a glowing green elvhen artefact, she touches it and is transported to Thedas, where she falls from the sky.

**Pairing** : Cullen Rutherford


	6. Rinveni

**Name** : Rinveni

 **Nickname** : Rin

 **YOB** : 3E 411

 **Age** : 256

 **Family** :

Naraly Tyryn (Mother-deceased)

Neloth (Father)

 **Appearance** :

 **Hair** : Dark brown/black

 **Eyes** : red

 **Class:** Mage

**Skills:**

Conjuration

Necromancy

Illusion

Enchanting

Alchemy

**Pairing:** Solas


	7. Other Ideas

**Readers**

**Just a few more Skyrim/Dragon Age crossover ideas. Not fully written up yet, but in concept**

**\- Pics are just appearance ideas, opinions and stuff always welcome.**

**Daughter of Alduin and Flemeth/Mythal**

\- Hatched from an egg, in human form, when Alduin reappeared in the world. Meant to join him as the world eater, instead, she joined the Dragonborn to stop him. 

\- Has special bond with Dragons

\- Magic or two-handed axe

\- Black or white wings

\- Horns or no

**Daughters of Akatosh**

\- OFC

\- Cult of dragon riders

\- All-female warriors that worship Akatosh exclusively.

**Avatar/Na'Vi Inspired OFC and Species**

\- Banshee riders

\- Thought extinct

\- Disappeared from the world, retreating into the mountains. Numbers dwindled and they split into smaller clans.

**Daughter of Miraak and Female Last Dragonborn. (Nord x Nord. But can be anything because of the whole player choice thing)**

\- Set 20-30 years after the events of Skyrim. 

\- Bear mount/companion

\- Archer or spear

**\- Alternative. Senche Mount/Companion**

**Griffon Tribes**

**\- Tribe of Griffon Riders and Breeders**

**\- Very elusive and withdrawn from populations.**

**\- Alternative. Winged Lions**

**\- Alternative. Winged Horse/Winged Unicorn**


	8. Enyo

**Name:** Enyo

 **Nickname:** En (Most)

 **Title:** Daughter of Alduin.

 **DOB:** 4E 201/9:30 Dragon

\- Set ten/eleven years after the defeat of Alduin 

**Age:**

27 (Physically)

11 (Chronologically)

**Appearance:**

**Height:** 6ft

 **Hair:** Black (Formerly) Blonde (Currently)

 **Ears:** Pointed

 **Vallaslin:** Mythal (Not shown in pic)

\- Enyo was hatched with these tattoos. Branding her since 'birth'. 

**Wings:** Black Scales (Formerly) White Feathers (Currently)

 **Wing Span:** 15ft

**Family/Relationships:**

Alduin (Father)

Flemeth/Mythal (Mother)

Yavana (Sister)

Morrigan (Sister)

Kieran (Nephew)

Ivan Snow-Song (Dragonborn/Friend)

Kaidan (Best Friend)

**Bio:**

It is unknown when exactly Enyo was 'created', but it had to have occurred during or before the Merethic Era. Her egg remained untouched until 4E 201, when Alduin reappeared. She was initially very wary about leaving the cave that the egg was housed in. Unsure about who and what she was. Eventually, she was found by Iven Snow-Song, the last Dragonborn, Ivan Snow-Song, who became her first and dearest friend and she became his most constant, loyal, and dearest companion. Despite this, Enyo claims that Kaidan is her best friend, given how close they came when translating his sword.

**Personality:**

Because of the circumstances surrounding her 'birth', much of Enyo's personality has been moulded by her experiences with Ivan and Kaidan.

Enyo is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and strong-willed person, who, while initially somewhat naive, has become all the wiser through her time with the Dragonborn

An outspoken egalitarian, she fights for what she believes in and generally for the betterment of mankind through love and mutual understanding, as taught to her by Ivan and Kaidan.

She is quite stubborn; if she believes something is the right thing to do, then she will do it.

While living in Skyrim for just over a decade has tempered some of Enyo's more blindly held beliefs, she still holds true to her core values of kindness and compassion, and further grew into an exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic young woman.

Even alongside all of her kindness, compassion, and empathy, Enyo is still also a warrior at heart, and when someone she cares about is hurt, becomes far more relentless and ruthless.

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Powers:**

_"So, you have the blood of the Old Gods in you."_ \- Solas to an unconscious Enyo

Having the blood of the elven gods in her and the blood of the dragons grants Enyo with various enhancements including:

 **Enhanced Strength:** Enyo is said to have the strength of the dragons, whilst that is dependant on which dragon, considering Alduin is her father, it can be considered that Enyo is very strong. Her immense strength allows her to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open doors. In combat, her strength allows for her to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Enyo's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes her much incredibly more durable than any normal human being, breaching into the levels seen in the dragons. Though she is not bulletproof, she can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Enyo can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. During her time with Ivan, she managed to cross a great distance on foot, rather quick whilst chasing after a dragon.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Enyo's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and her body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. She can function at peak capacity for several hours before showing signs of fatigue, something even Ivan has admitted to being jealous of.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Her immensely enhanced agility is greater than that of an gymnast and leagues above even the world's greatest acrobats. She can coordinate her body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity.

 **Enhanced Reflexes:** Enyo's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows her to dodge rapid arrows and mage at close range.

 **Enhanced Senses:** All of Enyo's natural senses have been enhanced. She can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows her to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with her sense of smell, etc.

 **Wings:** Enyo has two large white feathered wings that grow from her body allowing flight. They also protect her from rear attacks. Each wing had a razor-sharp talon that could inflict major damage on an opponent. When she was born, these wings were black and scaled, upon the defeat of Alduin, they turned white and the scales transformed into feathers. It is also unknown why this happened.

**Applications:**

**\- Flight:** Enyo can use her wings to fly or otherwise move through the air.

 **\- High-Speed Flight:** With her wings, Enyo can fly at incredible speeds.

 **\- Gliding:** Enyo can use her wings to glide through air without having to apply thrust.

 **Enhanced Lung Capacity:** Enyo has lung capacity and the ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling her to hold her breath for extended periods of time while staying active.

 **Atmospheric Adaptation:** Enyo’s lungs acclimatize to allow her to survive aerial deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer.

 **Aerial Adaptation:** Enyo is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wind friction; this is accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and a fear of heights.

 **Scale Manifestation:** When struck, the impact point reveals scales rather than skin, it has been stated that this is a defence mechanism and implies that Enyo is more injury proof than her heritage suggests. These scales only appear when she has been hit or is about to be hit and are not apparent at all times. This seems to work best when she sees an attack coming, and has often still been hurt by a surprise attack.

 **Magic:** Enyo excelled naturally in destruction magic because of her connection to dragons, her spells are actually very powerful, having been the daughter of a very powerful mage.

**Abilities:**

**Aerobatics:** Enyo can perform aerobatic stunts while flying, including doing turns, loops, corkscrews, barrel rolling, spins, fly upside down or backwards like a hummingbird, etc.

 **Master Martial Artist:** Enyo is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling.

 **Bilingual:** Enyo's natural tongue is an ingrained understanding and fluency in the dragon language. Though she has also learnt common tongue from her time with Ivan.

 **Sword Mastery:** Enyo is incredibly capable of wielding her sword with precision and accuracy.

 **Shield Mastery:** Enyo makes use of a shield in battle.

**Belongings:**

**Armour:** Gold plated body armor with white fabric skirt and gold plated boots, gauntlets, hip, and shoulder shields. There is a red fabric detail under her chest plate that flows down to join her skirt. She wears a partial face helmet in gold.

 **Sword:** Enyo wields a beautiful long sword with wing designed handle details.

 **Shield:** Her shield shares the gold and red design her armor has.

 **Necklace:** Enyo wears a necklace with a small dragon charm hanging from the end.

**Pairing:** Open to ideas (Possibly not Solas, given his ending in Trespasser, it would be a little weird)


	9. Evren

**Name:** Evren

 **Nickname:** Ev (Most)

 **Title: '** Princess' of the Anthor Tribe

Daughter of Akatosh

Dragonrider

High Priestess of Akatosh

 **DOB:** Unknown

 **Age:** 25-28 (believed)

**Appearance:**

**Home:** Mount Anthor

**Family:**

Asger (Father/Tribe Leader/'King') ****

Hertha (Mother/'Queen')

Endre (Twin Brother/'Prince')

Freya (Younger Sister/'Princess')

**Personality and characteristics**

_"You should be proud to inspire such loyalty in your followers, Evren."_

A free spirit, Evren is rarely idle and would often seek out trouble in her youth, and her adult years are no different, she yearns for adventure.

As a child, she was quick to laughter which caused her peers in the tribe to became annoyed by her. Defined by her father, Asger as overconfident, she sometimes underestimates her opponent and shows stubbornness and irritation if her views are countered. As a child and a teenager she was never keen on joining any of the other women's daughters, instead taking an interest in more masculine activities, such as playing war with the boys.

Evren believes that there is always a third way, an ideology that she had gained from her mother. Growing up, she developed a set of values which she loyally lives by and is willing to go to any lengths to see her goals fulfilled.

Evren is also considerate and loving to animals, and is fond of giving them treats or grooming them if they had behaved properly. She has a fondness for children as well, and will often go to great lengths to protect them.

Evren is devoted to Akatosh, her faith true and strong and unwavering. 

“ _Do not fear the darkness, but welcome its embrace.”_ \- Evren

**The Anthor Tribe**

The Anthor Tribe is a tribe of individuals that live on the Antohor Mountain.

The Anthor Tribe have managed to build a small city into the side of the mountain, unseen from the ground, they go about their days as reclusive and withdrawn tribe that has developed their own way of life, culture, and traditions over the years. There are only a select few that retreat down the mountain, mostly to trade with locals.

The Tribe is predominantly know to worship Akatosh, though other than the Daughters of Akatosh the tribe is free to worship as many other Gods that they wish. The Daughters are only permitted to worship and pray to Akatosh himself. Many of the tribe chose to follow the Faith of the Nine, which is their version of the Nine Divines that has evolved with them over the years.

Despite being a very private and closed off community, the Anthor Tribe has accepted outsiders over the years. Their blacksmith is an orc who fell in love with a trader from the tribe and claimed he would follow her anywhere. This proved true when he followed her up the mountain, and then never left. They have four children and one grandchild within the tribe and he was made very welcome upon his declaration of love. There is also the grandchild of an elf and a tribesman, as well as a tal vasoth couple who fled the Quanri together and was made welcome with the tribe.

The Dragonborn is an honorary member of the tribe given his connection to the dragons and his friendship with Evren. They met when he accidentally tried to kill her dragon. They have since forgiven and forgotten about what happened. Delving into an easy friendship.

It is believed that the Anthor Tribe have roots in Thedas and the Alamarri tribes and possible links to Andraste and Shartan but all record of them aiding her have been taken from the Chantry teachings and only very few copies of the original telling of their part remains. Even the Anthor tribe believe it only a story that their people were involved with her.

Though it is said that it was during this time that Akatosh chose the first of his Daughters and gifted her a dragon. There are rumours that this Daughter was the biological daughter of Shartan himself meaning that all tribal leaders are descendants of Shartan including Asger and Evren

**\- Practices:**

The Sept

The Tribe of Anthor built, into the mountain, a building known as the sept, this building has nine main walls and each wall is dedicated to one of the nine divines, though the Akatosh devoted wall is by far the most impressive. The tribe gather here for group prayer once a week, which frequently involves singing hymns of praise to the Nine and offerings of tributes to shrines.

\- Knighthood

Many of the male members of the tribe will become knights. Mounted warriors dedicate themselves to a code of behavior known as chivalry, heavily influenced by the Faith of the Nine and its principles. They are also responsible for protecting the tribe alongside the dragonriders and are most commonly found up and down the mountain pass.

\- Social rules

The Anthor tribe has rules against incest, kinslaying, and bastardy. They also uphold the laws of hospitality, which hold sacred the good behavior of a guest and host towards each other.

\- Wedding Ceremonies

Tribals weddings under the auspices of the Faith of the Nine are elaborate and highly ritualized. These ceremonies typically take place inside of the sept and are presided over by the High Priestess. At the beginning of the ceremony, the bride is escorted to the altar by her father where the groom and the High Priestess await. The groom is then told, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" and drapes a cloak bearing the tribe's colors around the bride's shoulders.

The bride and groom then join hands, which are tied together with a ribbon by the High Priestess, who says, "In the sight of Akatosh and the Nine, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." She then instructs them to, "Look upon one another and say the words." At this point, the bride and groom turn to face each other are recite the following vow in unison: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

**\- Daughters of Akatosh:**

The Daughters of Akatosh are a group of women from the Anthor tribe that have been chosen by Akatosh to be his 'daughter', they have devoted themselves to the worship of Akatosh, considered his Priestesses. It is their duty to defend the tribe and their people and their way of life whilst making sure the teachings of Akatosh are upheld within the tribe.

Akatosh is said to choose his High Priestess through a tattoo that appears on a woman as she comes of age, this tattoo is more a brand burned into the skin of her wrist. A curled up dragon surrounded by fire. Currently, this is Evren. This brand appears the day after the death of the former High Priestess and there cannot be two High Priestesses at once. 

They are very well respected within the tribe, even their tribe leader referring to them on matters.

The Daughters tend to be very skilled in restoration magic and are capable warriors in themselves. Trained in swordsmanship, archery, and magic, they can be very formidable on the battlefield. These skills are trained further if the Daughter is chosen to be a dragonrider. 

They are allowed to marry and have or adopted children, though the potential significant other must prove to be worthy, by completing a series of challenges and tasks set forth by Akatosh. Each challenge and task meant to reveal their intelligence, strength, determination, and willpower.

Akatosh promotes three key qualities in his sphere: endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy.

 _\- Endurance:_ "This quality represents Akatosh's ability and strength to continue or last and is directly tied to his role as the God of Time. Akatosh endures, and so do the true believers who have accepted his words and devoted themselves to his teachings. Despite fatigue, regardless of stress or adverse conditions, Akatosh and his followers carry on. This is the Dragon God's lasting quality."

 _\- Invincibility:_ "Akatosh cannot be conquered, defeated, or subdued—and neither can those who believe in and honor the Dragon God. This is the Dragon God's indomitable quality."

 _\- Everlasting Legitimacy:_ "This quality must be examined in all its parts. It represents not only Akatosh's eternal aspect, but his reverence for law, reason, and the ruling principles of hereditary right. Nothing blessed and sanctioned by Akatosh can be considered spurious or unjustified. This is the Dragon God's continuing and lawful quality."

**\- Dragonriders of Akatosh**

_"Brave men don't ride dragons, brave women ride them."_ \- Asger to the Inquisition about the Dragonrides of Akatosh

A dragonrider is an individual who was able to bond with and mount a dragon. It is believed that this bonding ritual, is actually a form of blood magic.

Not all Daughters of Akatosh are dragonriders, but all dragonriders are Daughters of Akatosh. The riders are those that have been chosen by Akatosh himself, deemed worthy enough to mount and bond with a dragon's egg. This egg will then hatch, bound and linked to its rider for the rest of their lives.

As of 4E 201, there are five dragonriders including Evren. Evren is the first High Priestess to also be a Dragonrider.

This means there are five dragons that reside on Mount Anthor, usually housed in an intricately carved chamber within the mountain, like a giant stable of sorts. They are cared for by the Dragon Hands, who have been trained to specifically take care of the dragons. 

**\- Abilities**

Dragons cannot be truly "tamed", but they can be bonded with and trained. The Daughters of Akatosh have ridden dragons for thousands of years.

Dragons are fairly intelligent animals, and like a horse or a dog, they can be trained by their rider to respond to basic voice commands. If they are not trained they will quickly lay waste to anything around them. The key to training dragons is making sure they are well fed, a dragon with a full stomach is more obedient. Since they cannot be truly tamed, dragons can be very dangerous even to their riders. However, they can form very strong bonds with their riders and will show affection and trust towards them. They will even nuzzle their riders, hoping to be petted.

**-** **Dragonspeach**

Dragonspeach (Or Thu'um in the Dragon language) is an ancient form of magic prominently used by dragons, the Greybeards, the Dragonriders of the Anthor Tribes, and the Dragonborn.

**Faith of the Nine**

_"In the mountain, the dominant religion is the Faith of the Nine. First brought to its base by Astra, some three thousand years ago." -_ Evren

The Faith of the Nine, also commonly referred to as the Nine Divines consists of the most important religious order in Tamriel. The religion combines the Eight Divines pantheon created by Alessia with the apotheosized form of the founder of the Third Empire, Tiber Septim (Talos), the ninth Divine.

 _"The Nine say: Above all else, be good to one another."_ \- Hertha

There are six gods and three goddesses. In Cyrodiil, there is a chapel in each major city venerating the divines. There are also wayshrines along the roads that are devoted to the Nine Divines. Many of these gods also appear in various combinations in the pantheons of other cultures.

**\- Pantheon**

Akatosh – The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon

Arkay – God of the Cycle of Life, Death, and Mortals burials and funeral rites

Dibella – Goddess of Beauty and Love

Julianos – God of Wisdom and Logic

Kynareth – Goddess of Air, Wind, Sky and the Elements

Mara – Goddess of Love and compassion, the Mother Goddess

Stendarr – God of Mercy, Justice, charity, luck, and righteous rule by might and merciful forbearance

Talos – Hero-god of Mankind, conqueror God, God of Might, Honor, State, Law, and Man

Zenithar – God of Work and Commerce, Trader God

**Pairing:** Open to suggestions.


End file.
